ben10fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Upsilonitrix
Dial D for Dinmnohk The Origination of the Upsilonitrix On a distant planet, Azmuth, Myaxx, and Albedo are creating a very powerful device. A majority of the Omni- energy crystals used to make the Trixes has been stolen by Guxliq, a crime warlord, and Azmuth, Myaxx, and Albedo plan to build a more powerful device than the Omicron or the Omegatrix or both of them combined. They plan to create a device that can transform a being into another being, give the user small teleportation capabilities, and omni-linguism, the ability to to understand and speak any language. After carefully choosing a planet, Azmuth sends two of his assistants down to the Qaed galaxy, to the Odnupleh Solar System. The planet is Kseulpqera, home to the Saccophells. The planet is very close to the Earth in appearance. In Imultratf, a country, lived a boy named Dinmnohk Roirepus. (all words that are in italics translated the best they can in English) The boy is very happy and believes that this is a very lucky thing for him, for he is very unhappy with the way his life has become. Before he goes his parents give him an elgraz, the Imultratfian equivalent of a cell phone, which he can use to call anyone in the Roirepus and Klandesta families. And then he embarks on an incredible journey... 'Fearfully Found or Hopefully Lost?' As Dinmnohk or Ace (his English name), is training on Azmuth's deluxe seven star hotel\training ship, he is attacked by Vilgax. He tells Ace that he was looking for the Omnitrix, owned by an Earth human named Ben Tennyson, but decided to stop by for a visit. Ace then realizes that he is not the only one with a Trix (not the cereal, the singular form of Trixes), and decides to find out more about others with Trixes. As Vilgax and his drones begin to attack, Ace displays he teleportation abilities and finds himself on the other side of the ship. He decides that now is the time to use the Upsilonitrix, and transform into one of his twelve aliens he recalls all his studies and training to see what it can do. He presses the button on the side and a silhouette and a hologram of a squid-like alien appears. He says the words: switch, fire. The silhouette and hologram change into a tall creature with a tail and a muscular body. He smacks down on the faceplate ... and then ... Ace transforms into Inferno! Just as Inferno burned down the door, six ugly-looking drones came at him. He burned them all to a crisp. ELECTRICAL THINGS+FIRE=EXPLOSION!!!, which gave Inferno an idea. He ran across the ship, burning and exploding any drones along the way. And then he saw Vilgax, looking for him and torturing others. He mentally melted away the roof above Vilgax's head. He grabbed a drone, which was surprisingly light, and threw at Vilgax. He threw a fireball at the drone and a few seconds later ... BOOM!!!! Vilgax was out of there. The drones flew out after him, desperate to keep their master safe. 'Dinmnohk Should Be Heard and Not Seen' Ace, or Dinmnohk, is still on board Azmuth's ship. He training to stop Vilgax and Guxliq from creating another more evil version of the Trixes that Azmuth makes. It has been a peaceful day so far. Then, a guard says that he is seeing something a board the ship that isn't supposed to be on board. The ship has to land because their are mysterious problems with the ship. The closest planet is Earth, so the ship has to go invisible and land in a forest. Then Ace sees what the guard was talking about. Ace is attacked by Eropsaeg, a mutated human drone. The drone takes Ace away the ship and everyone there to Rojo. And then Ace realizes that Eropsaeg is just a duplicate of Rojo, as Rojo absorbs Eropsaeg into her body. Rojo talks about Vilgax and how he has been searching for Ben, Ace, and other kids with Trixes. Then, Rojo tries to capture Ace. But Ace just decides to teleport away. He finds himself in a house. He didn't decide where to go, so the Upsilonitrix used his last thoughts to find a location. Ben walks down the stairs. Ben immediately thinks that Ace is evil, so he jumps from the stairs and transforms himself into Fourarms. Ben tries to punch Ace, but Ace teleports behind him and he thinks Ace has disappeared. Rojo comes busting through the door, but Ben runs outside, trying not to make the house dirty and destroyed. Ace runs after him and activates the Upsilonitrix. The silhouette and the hologram of a medium sized alien with blue skin shows. Ace presses down on the faceplate ... and he turns into Hertz!! Fourarms and Rojo are locked in battle down the street. Ace shouts: Ben! BEN!! BEN!!!!!! And then, a large sound wave came out of Hertz's mouth. It hit Rojo and knocked it across the street. Ben looked amazed. He tells him he is a good guy. Hertz turns invisible by turning into sound waves. He focuses all his energy on Rojo ... and then his body, his sound wave body hit Rojo ... hard. Rojo is knocked into the sky and then she disappears. Fourarms smiles as he reverts to Ben. 'Dinmnohk and Ben, Together Again' It is dinnertime at Ben's house and Dinmnohk is at his house for dinner. Ben's parents allowed Dinmnohk to stay for as long as he needs to. As Dinmnohk finished his tuna-salmon casserole, Gwen and her parents came in. Gwen looked surprised that Dinmnohk was sitting with Ben. After dinner, around eight o'clock, Dinmnohk, Ben, and Gwen went upstairs and introduced themselves. Since Ben told Gwen that Dinmnohk already knows about the Omnitrix, she better show her abilities, too. Gwen asks Dinmnohk how he knows about it and he tells her about the Upsilonitrix and Azmuth and Guxliq. Gwen looked surprised. Then outside their house, their was an explosion. Everybody ran outside to see what it was. Gwen uses her ability to manipulate mana and she knows that it is an alien ... a big alien. She tells Ben to go hero and he transforms into Wildvine. Ben stretches away. Dinmnohk transforms into Rhinoworm, an alien that also has elasticity. Rhinoworm disappears underground and they all meet each other at Bellwood Park. At the park their is a huge alien. Ben throws wildvine bombs at him, but they only manage to make him fall over. Rhinoworm comes out if the ground and charges at the huge alien. The alien dodges it and then shouts: No one will stop Graxxor. No one will stop Guxliq. And then Dinmnohk knew that this alien was trying to capture them ... because of the Omnitrix and the Upsilonitrix. Gwen wraps the alien in a blanket of purple energy and he seems held down. Dinmnohk finally tells Ben and Gwen what is going on. While Ben is Wildvine, He switches to Foruarms and punches the alien. And then a bright beam of red light covered Fourarms, Gwen, Rhinoworm, and Graxxor. 'Easier Said Than Done Pt.1' Ben, Gwen, and Dinmnohk are fighting Graxxor one minute, and the next thing minute their inside a spaceship, confused. They all look at each other. Graxxor knows what is going on. As soon as Graxxor says: "Guxliq, I have them.", a tall, ugly alien steps out from the shadows. He says: Hello Dinmnohk, Ben. I have been searching for a long time, and I have finally got you! Now I can slowly and painfully remove your Trixes. Ben as Fourarms jumps up and tries to kick Guxliq, but Guxliq punches him away. Gwen catches him in a ball of purple energy. Dinmnohk as Rhinoworm bounces up and wraps himself around Guxliq--but a few seconds after that, the Upsilonitrix reverts Rhinoworm back to Dinmnohk. Dinmnohk is thrown into a cage and then Guxliq says this: I'm going to start with this one here. Gwen tries to wrap Guxliq in her purple energy, but Guxliq breaks it. Ben and Gwen are escorted by Graxxor to a small room. Then they are locked in. Ben and Gwen plan a way to escape from this ship. Dinmnohk is about to have the Upsilonitrix removed from his wrist. The lights dim. The machine starts buzzing. The Upsilonitrix glows dark green. Dinmnohk looks puzzled because he has never seen this happen before. In a mechanical voice, the watch says: "Dinmnohk, use this one." And then the silhouette and hologram of an alien with a white body, black hands and yellow eyes appeared. Dinmnohk was really surprised, but he managed to bang the watch down, which pressed the faceplate down. While Dinmnohk was turning into this new alien, he felt lightweight and dizzy. And then, he got a very horrible migraine. And then Dinmnohk saw ... nothing. 'Easier Said Than Done Pt.2' When Dinmnohk woke up, he was floating in empty space. He wasn't an alien, but he felt like an alien. Dinmnohk heard a noise behind him and then two people stepped out: a tall boy and a man. The man spoke first: "Hello, Dinmnohk. I'm your conscience." And then the boy spoke: "Hi, Ace. I'm ... well ... the Upsilonitrix." At first, Dinmnohk thought he heard wrong. But when he saw their faces, he knew that they were serious. "What's going on?" Dinmnohk asked. The boy spoke: "Well, you were on the table, and then I suggested you turn into a Quantonian. You did and ... now you're here. You are an alien, Dinmnohk, you are just--how would you put it--inside your own mind." Then the man spoke: "I was really scared about you about to black out, you did, and then this boy showed up." "I'm an alien?" Dinmnohk asked. "Look into this," the boy said. Two yellow holes appeared in front of Dinmnohk and he looked into them. He felt his body tingle and shake, as if he were inside a snare drum. Then, he was on the table, still an alien, and Guxliq was looking at him. He jumped up out of the straps and tried to run from the room. Dinmnohk wanted to get away. Graxxor appeared in front of him and held him. Dinmnohk touched his armored body and then he was at Bellwood Park. "What?!?" he shouted. And then he felt the opposite of the queasy feeling he felt before and he was again in front of the man and the boy. The boy spoke: "Dinmnohk, are you not aware of the Quantonian ability of time travel psychometry? You just traveled back in time to when you got taken up by the spaceship. Look." Instead of Dinmnohk seeing two yellow holes, a large hole appeared, and he saw himself, Ben, and Gwen, fighting Graxxor. "Can I stop this?" Dinmnohk asked. "See for yourself," the boy said. Then Dinmnohk looked into the yellow holes. He ran over to himself, Ben, and Gwen. "Stop!" Quantonian Dinmnohk said. "Don't move." The red light zapped the ground and everybody stopped moving, except for Graxxor, who got zapped by the light. He disappeared. And then Quantonian Dinmnohk felt a pulling force, he was being pulled back into his human body. Dinmnohk felt weird and then, he said to Ben and Gwen: "That was fortunate." And then, he said to himself: "Thanks ... Sequence." 'Animo's New Plan' Dinmnohk is staying at Ben's house. Grandpa Max comes over and tells them that it is time for the road trip. Dinmnohk goes to the mall and buys some clothes. Everyone packs for the trip: Ben, Gwen, and Dinmnohk. Dinmnohk is in his seat and they are driving to Tulsa, Oklahoma. Ben and Gwen are on guard, because they have a lot of enemies. As they stop for the night, Dinmnohk hears a crash outside the RV. Ben, Gwen, and Dinmnohk go out to explore what happened. It turns out to be Dr. Animo, and he is experimenting with new ideas: He is putting other animals' DNA into humans. Dr. Animo doesn't know that Ben is there, so he continues his work. The humans are in cages, with wristbands made of metal. The metal bracelet sare glowing red. Ben decides to break the people free, so he turns into Upchuck. Dinmnohk waits for a second, and the Upsilonitrix starts to glow dark green. The watch says: "Dinmnohk, use this species of alien, a Simia-Simiite." The silhouette and the hologram appear, and Dinmnohk presses down the faceplate. Dinmnohk feels like he is being squished like a piece of gum, twisted and pulled like a piece of taffy. And then, he turns into a small half-dog, half-monkey alien with orange-red fur, and a small body. Dinmnohk thinks the Upsilonitrix made a wrong decision, but then he moves his arms.He can stretch his body! He reaches over to a dog crate and he pulls it opem. Ben begins to eat the cage bars,and Gwen begins to pull the bars off with her energy constructs. Dr. Animo immediately notices that the patients are gone, and then he sees Dinmnohk: "Why is there a monkey in the waiting section?" Dr. Animo presses a button on a remote, and Ben, Gwen, and Dinmnohk are locked into dog crates. Streak stretches his arm and wraps it around Ben's crate. He throws it at a button on Animo's control panel. Gwen's crate breaks open and she breaks open Steak's and Ben' crate. Ben presses down his faceplate and turns into Techno, a new alien Ben acquired. Techno spills out onto the control panel and damaged the hardware. All the victim's bracelets broke off. He jumps onto Streak and Streak's eyes glow green instead of orange. Techno is in control of Streak and he merges Gwen with himself. Gwen, Techno, and Streak jump onto Animo's head and suddenly Animo calls the police. Animo is arrested and Ben, Gwen, and Streak escape. 'Birds of a Feather Flock Together Pt. 1' Dinmnohk woke up and looked at his Upsilonitrix. It glowed blue and began to look more like a wristwatch. It glowed dark green and said: RECONFIGURATION PROCESS COMPLETED. Dinmnohk got up and looked around. Today was the day. Ben, Gwen, Dinmnohk, and Mr. Max are going on a road trip. It has been a long tradition in the Tennyson household. Dinmnohk voice-activated the Upsilonitrix and made him turn into Hertz. In no time at all, Dinmnohk's things were packed. Apparently, Gwen and Ben were already ready, so Dinmnohk went downstairs and they all said good-bye. They were finally on the road. "Our first mission is to stop some Genoresans from stealing some technology. They are apparently trying to build an army," Max said. "Where do we go?" Dinmnohk asked. "Toronto," Ben said. They traveled a long time. They finally arrived at a small town. Some aliens were taking control. Ben pressed down his faceplate and turned into Cannonbolt. Dinmnohk turned into Photon. The alien was like a humanoid representation of light. Dinmnohk, Ben, and Gwen all ran to the scene. Ben rolled over the aliens like bowling pins. Dinmnohk cut them in half with lasers. Gwen knocked them out with energy constructs. After a while, a new wave of aliens begin to fight. On top of a cliff, Guxliq appears. "Hello, Dinmnohk," He said. The faceplate on Photon's chest glowed dark green and said: "Guxliq is from the species Tetramand; from the planet Khoros." The faceplate went back to normal. Photon glowed brightly, and disappeared. He appears next to Guxliq. He tries to punch him. But Guxliq is fast. He kicks Photon in the chest, and punches him in the face. Photon reverts back to normal. THE Upsilonitrix glows yellow. It glows dark green and says: NEW DNA SAMPLE ACQUIRED. A hologram of Guxliq appears on his faceplate, but ben comes out of nowhere and rolls Guxliq over with Cannonbolt. Ben reverts back to normal. "You know this guy?" Ben asks. "I know I'm supposed to defeat him." Dinmnohk punches down on the faceplate, but the watch glows red. "That means you have to wait a while," Ben explains. "Great." Guxliq stands up and some aliens grab Ben and Dinmnohk. Gwen rushes up to help them. She pushes back all the aliens with an energy construct. "Are you guys alright?" Unfortunately, Guxlig threw a electric net at her. She tried to put up a force field, but it broke. She fell to the ground. Ben's Omnitrix glowed green, he pushed down the faceplate, and turned into XLR8. She zipped down the side of the cliff, and caught Gwen. Dinmnohk's watch glowed green, too. It glowed dark green and said: RECHARGING COMPLETE. Dinmnohk jumped up from his spot before Guxliq caught him. He pushed down on the faceplate in mid-air. He turned into... "Chlorophyll!" The Functions of the Upsilonitrix The Upsilonitrix, a watch-like alien device given to Dinmnohk in the first episode. When it glows, green, it can be used. When it glows red, it cannot be used. When it glows dark green, it talks. In Easier Said Than Done Pt.2, the Upsilonitrix is described to have the personality of a boy with infinite knowledge of the universe. When it glows yellow, it is adding new DNA to itself. When it glows blue, it is reconfiguring. When it glows orange, the self-destruct count-down has initiated. Using the Upsilonitrix, Dinmnohk can transform into a number of different aliens, which he uses to battle the various villains in the series. The Upsilonitrix works by binding alien DNA to Dinmnokh's, transforming him into the alien of his choice for ten minutes and then reverting him back to normal. The time limit is a failsafe designed to keep the alien DNA from overwhelming the user. Dinmnohk's aliens are: Original Aliens *Inferno *Rhinoworm *Hertz *Photon *Atomizer *Squidopus *Streak *Chlorophyll *Keybored *Flashflood *Hydro *Sequence Additional Aliens *Ordinary Guy *Cannonblast The Upsilonitrix also gives the user the ability to teleport distances within one mile of the user, and only works when the Upsilonitrix allows the user to teleport, which monitors the user's one-mile surroundings and sends the user's body's molecules there if the user chooses to. It also gives the user the ability to understand and speak any language in the universe. Azmuth put a language module into the Upsilonitrix. To prevent the obvious problem of someone simply stealing the Omnitrix from Dinmnohk, the Upsilonitrix is depicted as quite difficult to remove, being more or less integrated into Dinmnohk's skin. Furthermore, when anyone tries, it emits an omni-directional energy burst to discourage such attempts. Despite its mechanical appearance, the way it works makes it seem more organic in nature, even possessing a mind of its own. The Upsilonitrix also adapts for the gender of the user and any illnesses the current user may be afflicted with also spread to all of the aliens as well. It also grows along with the user. Sometime the Upsilonitrix tends to work in ways contrary to Dinmnohk's wishes. This is because Azmuth created it to do so as a security precaution. It will transform him into the wrong alien, shut down at inopportune moments, or simply not activate at all, actually resisting Dinmnohk's attempts to push the face back down. When used to its full potential, the Upsilonitrix is shown to allow the user to become or switch to any alien by merely thinking about it, stay in alien form indefinitely, referred to as the Upsilonitrix's "Master Control" function. The Upsilonitrix's origins are explored in The Origination of the Upsilonitrix. Its creator, Azmuth, built it to help Dinmnohk with the means to stop Vilgax and Guxliq. The Upsilonitrix absorbs and integrates the DNA of aliens for use by the one wearing it. Because of the combat potential in some of the aliens, particularly those Dinmnohk commonly transforms into, it came to be seen as a weapon by Vilgax, Guxliq, and others. Afraid that it would be used for the wrong purposes, Azmuth installed a self-destruct feature into the Upsilonitrix. In addition, the Upsilonitrix has the ability to repair genetic damage. Category:Trixes